


Taking Care

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Electroplay, Good Aftercare, Good BDSM, Humiliation, Multi, Other, Polyamory, tempurature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Didn’t I tell you they’d take good care of you?” Spark/Noire - friends are Candela & Blanche





	

Spark looked at his lovers spread out before him. Noire was all spent, worn and bruised between Blanche and Candela on the bed. It was a beautiful sight to come home to. He licked his lips and crawled over them. “Didn’t I tell you they’d take good care of you?”

 

Noire was breathless as they spoke, “Yeah, you did Sparky.”

 

“Mm, someone is in a good mood,” he laughed. Candela played with a lock of Noire’s hair and the twin tried to bat it away.

 

“Quit it, Valor.”

 

“Back to being ‘Valor’ am I?” she laughed, light and airily. “So the moment Spark returns you forget about us? I think not. No, you’re going to tell him exactly how good we treated you, my little treat.” Noire’s glare was nearly poisonous and Blanche was biting one of their fingers to keep from laughing. Noire was predictably prickly in that moment.

 

“You don’t get to give me orders so go fuck a cactus, bitch,” they hissed back.

 

Spark raised a brow and electricity crackled from his hand to Noire’s right thigh. A whimper came from the green-eyed trainer beneath him as their back arched. “You know better that that, Noire. Mistress Candela has been good to you.”

 

Blanche reached over with a small cube of ice and ran it over Noire’s nipple. They hissed in response, glaring. Blanche only smirked, running the ice over their arousal-sensitive groin, pulling a whimper from Noire.

 

“I want to hear exactly what my friends did with you, pet. How you got those streaks of lipstick on top of these whip marks.” Spark could make some pretty accurate guesses, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to hear it. Making Noire admit it all aroused them would be the icing on the cake.

 

“Fuck you, Spark.”

 

“Not right now, pet,” Spark grinned wickedly, “Although, I might fuck you.”

 

“Mon chou, tell him,” Blanche purred, even as Candela grabbed the cuffs. She grabbed both of Noire’s wrists and locked them to the headboard with her usual quick efficiency.

 

“I hate all of you,” Noire grunted, hands curled into fists.

 

“Really? You hate me?” Blanche asked, stroking Noire’s cheek. Two sets of green eyes met and Noire’s softened. 

 

“Never, not real-ly! Fuck Blanche! St-op!” Noire cried out, trying to squirm away from the cold ice dildo being shoved inside them.

 

“I’ll remove it when you start being an obedient pet,” Blanche replied simply.

 

Noire whimpered and squirmed, pouting. Spark gripped a handful of hair roughly and tugged, baring a smooth expanse of neck. He bit, marking Noire as his. “Ah-fine!”

 

“Good pet.”

 

“They both… tied me up in the living room. You have a suspension point in your living room ceiling, Spark-”

 

“I know. I can put one in your quarters if you want.” Spark smiled and kissed their forehead, watching them squirm while Blanche slowly fucked them with the ice dildo. Candela came in with a lit candle and a wicked, sadistic smile. 

 

“Don’t stop now, sweet-ums,” she purred, dripping wax on Noire’s chest.

 

“Can-oh! Candela started to hng, whip me while Blanche, ah, pleasured me. Fuck! Do you have to? Fantastic aim. Bitch wouldn’t let me cum.” Noire grunted, squirming under the torment. “Then she ‘kissed’ the marks better. Had me crawl around on the floor with Blanche. Saw hng, your food bowls? What the, ow! Right on my nipple? Really?!”

 

Spark was stifling laughter and biting his lower lip. “You’re too cute, Noire. We just have to torture you more.”

 

“Cute?” They growled before more wax dripped and made them whimper. Candela dropped the candle down lower, letting the flame briefly kiss their flesh, although not long enough to burn. Wax smeared across the skin there and Noire glared.

 

“Finish your story, mon chou.” Blanche whispered, nibbling at their ear.

 

“Why do you have a dog bowl, Spark?” Noire huffed, looking pointedly at their dom. Spark was laughing outright now.

 

“Come over more often, sweetie. I’ll make sure you see him eat out of it like the good pup he is.” Candela laughed, flashing a wicked grin at Spark.

 

“Left that out on purpose, huh?” Spark asked.

 

“I wanted to see their reaction.” Blanche interjected, “Back to your story, little one.”

 

“Little?” They glared at Blanche. “We’re the same damn- mmmph!” Blanche shoved two fingers into Noire’s mouth and gave them a very pointed look. 

 

“You can behave and tell your story or all three of us can make you regret not telling it.” Blanche threatened. Noire’s tongue pressed gently against Blanche’s fingers, saliva just starting to drip from the corner of their mouth.

 

“Oh look at that, they’re drooling again~” Candela teased.

 

Noire nodded and Blanche pulled out their fingers. “They took turns fucking me so they could rest between rounds. Candela kept me gagged so I couldn’t insult her. I ache from it, Spark. It hurts down there. I don’t even want to think about sex. The ice dildo…” Noire whined. 

 

“Is that enough, Spark?” Blanche asked softly. 

 

“Have them lick that dildo clean, won’t you?” Spark grinned. Blanche pulled it out and placed it at Noire’s lips. They sucked at it willingly, just wanting this to end. “You’re gonna cum one last time today, Noire. Don’t worry though, I’m not going to fuck you. Just relax and suck that dildo Blanche made just for you.”

 

Electricity crackled off the palm of his hand and he placed it over Noire’s groin. They practically screamed as they writhed against the sheets, electricity pulsing through them. Candela and Blanche watched, both holding their breath. It only took a few moments of careful stimulation with pulsing electricity before Noire came, back arched and tears falling from their eyes.

 

“Beautiful…” Blanche breathed softly. 

 

“I agree, sweet-ums, that was something I didn’t know you could do. You’ve been holding out on us.” Candela teased. The handcuffs came off easily and were tossed on the bedside table.

 

Noire was panting, and a pile of mush, hearing their voices more than their words. Then Spark kissed them and curled between them and Candela on the bed. “You okay, Noire?”

 

“Water?” They started to sit up, unsteadily. Blanche handed them a glass of water and Spark supported their back, rubbing their unmarred shoulders. Noire handed the glass back and curled back up between them.

 

“Better?” Spark asked.

 

“Yeah but… what about you?” Noire asked, looking at Spark concerned.

 

Candela laughed and nipped at Spark’s neck. “Yes, what about you, pup?”

 

“That is up to you, Mistress. After all you hold the key to my cock right now~” He laughed, and looked at Noire. Confusion was written on their face. “I’m in chastity right now. Candela likes locking people up and wanted to make sure I wasn’t slacking off at work thinking of what you were doing back here. I had paperwork to complete.”

 

“Chastity, huh? Perhaps she should do so more often with you if it helps you focus so much, Instinct.” Noire taunted.

 

“Don’t be mean, we’re cuddling.” Spark pouted.

 

“Noire is the expert of cuddle-snark.” Blanche sighed and slipped off the bed. “I’m going to make pancakes. Candela, would you like to join me or watch these two morons insult each other until they figure out they should kiss again?”

 

“Hey!” Spark protested Blanche’s words.

 

“I always enjoy watching you in the kitchen in nothing but an apron.” Candela laughed and rolled out of bed.

 

“Fuck you too,” Noire grumbled at the two of them as they left.

 

“Wanna ki-mmph!” Noire cut off Spark’s words by pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a Kudos! Remember they're yummy granola bars! If you really liked it leave a comment and my heart will soar!


End file.
